Dying Hopes
by SniktWolverineX
Summary: It was a top priority mission. A mission that could save the world. A more complicated mission than it seems. A mission of hope. Get Harry Potter. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a preview to my new story. It is written like this because I don't want you to know who's speaking. It will be revealed later on in the story. For those of you who have read Trying Not To Love You, it's doing the same thing as that. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

"I don't understand."

"Voldemort is getting stronger, I need you to get to Harry Potter, or we have no hope of wining this war."

"What? Because of that stupid prophecy? He will be no help! Besides he probably won't believe anything I say. And I can't just run into his house with his relatives home."

"So the answer is simple. Get him away from his relatives."

"Do you mean to say kidnap Harry Potter?"

"If you must."

"I never thought I'd hear you suggest something like that. But I guess for the good of the wizard world, I must. He will be home when summer begins, correct?"

"Correct."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short! Thanks for Reading! Reviews are appreciated! If you want, leave a review guessing which Harry Potter two characters are speaking! I'd love to see your guesses!


	2. The Kidnapping

A/N: So here's the first chapter!

**I revised this chapter. Hope You Like it!**

* * *

Harry sat on the single bed in his room, well cupboard actually. The cupboard under the stairs to be exact. The door to the small space was currently locked, for the Dursley's, Harry's relatives, were out for the evening. They were celebrating Harry's cousin Dudley's seventeenth birthday. Dudley had requested to see a new movie at the cinema, and of course, Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon couldn't say no to their little Duddykins.

Even though Harry was sixteen, and perfectly capable of being left alone in the house, his relatives didn't trust him. They never had. You see, the Dursleys were convinced that if they allowed Harry to roam the house freely, they would surely return to ruins.

Because of this, Harry was often left with their neighbour, Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg was a crazy old cat lady, who happened to live across the street. She always tortured Harry with the tales and smells of all her dear cats. And there were quite a lot of them. Harry swore that each visit she had obtained yet another. On this night however, Mrs. Figg was in Paris visiting her young nephew. Leaving Harry wishing to be with Mr. Paws, Snowy, and the many other cats for once. After all, a house that stank of cats was better than a dark, dusty, cupboard.

Suddenly, he heard a loud creak. Harry recognized it as the front door. Instinctively, he glanced down at his watch. Squinting to make out the numbers and hands in the dark. If what he saw was correct, it was only seven o'clock. The Dursley's couldn't be back. They had only left about twenty minutes ago. It was then that Harry realized that perhaps it wasn't the Dursley's, but someone who had picked the lock. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of being so close to a burglar.

His suspicions were confirmed when he didn't see the hall light come on from the crack under the cupboard door. Harry knew how much Dudley hated the dark. He shivered upon realizing what could happen if he were discovered. He was indeed a fast runner, but he wasn't a fighter. Harry would have no chance against a burglar. Especially if said intruder had a weapon. He surely wouldn't last then.

Harry didn't dare move a muscle. Scared the burglar might hear him. His heart rate increased, as did his fear of the unknown. He watched his cupboard door anxiously. Praying it would stay shut and locked. His eyes widened in horror as he heard the slide of the lock, and the low creak as the old door began to slowly swing open. He had nowhere to hide. He had nowhere to run. He was trapped.

In the doorway stood a cloaked figure. He couldn't tell what gender, for the hood was pulled up over their head. Their face couldn't be made out in the dark. He tried to kick the person, but they were fast and stepped aside. The figure quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cupboard. He squirmed trying to get out of their grasp, but whoever it was had a strong grip.

They quickly dragged him down the hall, and through the front door. Closing it behind them. Harry immediately noticed they hadn't taken anything. Unless they had hidden it away in their pockets.

Still holding Harry, the person used their other hand to take out a small pouch from an inside pocket in their cloak. Harry watched, astonished, as a large broom was taken out of the rather small pouch. There was no rational explanation in Harry's mind. He was simply stunned.

The person took a seat on the broom, pulling Harry along behind. Before Harry could jump off, the person kicked off the ground, and they rose into the night sky. "Hold on," The stranger warned.

Harry held on for dear life as the broomstick made unexpected swerves and dives. Narrowly avoiding house rooftops. Harry yelled, "Look out!" As the broomstick headed straight towards an old tree. They swerved to the right at the last second, narrowly missing the oncoming branches. After scarcely escaping the clutches of yet another tree, and several household roofs, Harry came to the conclusion that the person in front of him, couldn't operate this strange device very well. And after seeing how far up they were, Harry was sure that if his kidnapper didn't kill him, he would surely die by falling and hitting the pavement below.

As the continued to fly at rapid speeds, Harry closed his eyes. Gripping the wooden broom tightly in his hands. It was the most fearsome event in his life. He knew it. At that moment death seemed like a rather nice option. He hadn't a clue what his kidnapper had in store for him, and he was terrified to find out.

* * *

After what felt like forever, the broomstick finally dived towards the ground. It was a rough impact, but Harry was more than happy to be on land again. As soon as the broomstick was steady, Harry jumped off the broom and made a run for it. The person however, had other plans. They stuck out their right foot, tripping him. Then they picked him up by the collar. The person stuffed the broomstick back in the small bag, and into their cloak. They then proceeded to dragging Harry towards the houses in front of them.

Harry noticed the house numbers were labeled incorrectly. Number twelve was missing. He would have said something, but he was too petrified to speak.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." The person said.

Harry watched, amazed, as the twelfth house appeared out of nowhere. With a rough pull, the person continued to drag Harry up the steps of the house, and onto the front porch. The person knocked three times before someone answered. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties. He had long dark hair, and misty grey eyes. He smiled upon seeing them. Making Harry feel more uneasy than he already was.

"It's about time the two of you arrived. We were worried you wouldn't make it." Seeing how the person was holding Harry by the collar, he sighed. "It had to result to that did it? Could you please let go of my Godson."

Harry choked, and not because of the person's hold around his neck. "Godson?" He blurted out. He didn't know he had a Godfather. No, what was he saying? This man couldn't possibly be his Godfather. Anybody could make up some stupid lie.

Harry was pushed inside, and the front door was closed. They were in a long hallway, lit by gas lamps. Making Harry feel as if he had been transported back in time. The carpet they were standing on was worn thin, and the wallpaper was so old it was peeling. Some sort of leg or foot thing was being used as an umbrella stand.

"You made it did you?" Said another man, coming up to them. He was quite tall, with flaming red hair and blue eyes. He looked to be around Harry's age. "Well I have to say I'm surprised. Everyone knows traveling on a broomstick with you is suicide."

"Oh shut up Ronald!"

The person's grip was loosened on his collar, as it curled into a fist. Ready to punch the newcomer. For the first time, Harry realized the cloak's hood was no longer pulled over the person's head. Revealing the occupant. Harry's eyes widened. It was a woman about his age. She had long brown locks, and when she turned to look at him, he saw her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was beautiful. He snapped out of it as the woman punched Ronald in the face. Wait! What was he thinking? Had he just developed a crush on his kidnapper? He had to find a way out of here, and fast!

"Ow 'mione, that hurt!" Ronald whined, holding his jaw. Harry was surprised to see the other man, his supposed Godfather, just standing there. Watching.

"Ronald, for the last time, don't call me 'mione. If I were supposed to be called 'mione, my parents would have named me 'mione, instead of Hermione!"

"Whatever, 'mione." Ronald smirked.

Hermione looked as if she were going to snap him in half. And based on the punch Harry had watched, she probably could.

"That's quite enough Ron." Said the other man. "Why don't you go back to the kitchen? We'll meet you there soon." Ron turned and walked away, leaving Harry alone with the two.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" Harry cried out. What was the Order of the Phoenix? Why was this man claiming to be his Godfather? And why had this Hermione person brought him here?

"Shall I explain Sirius?" Hermione asked.

The man, Sirius, shook his head. "Actually Hermione, you can fill him in on the details later, perhaps tomorrow. Tonight, I think I'll tell him the most important details." Hermione nodded, and went in the same direction Ronald had recently left.

Harry turned to Sirius, waiting for an explanation. "Not here. I'd like this conversation to be private." He told Harry.

Sirius led Harry down the hall, and up a flight of stairs. Along the wall, there were heads on mounts. Harry had no clue what sort of creatures they were. They looked almost, human. Though they were a lot more hideous. "What are those?" Harry asked, staring at them in disgust.

Sirius laughed. "Those are house elves Harry."

Harry stared at him, shocked. "House elves?"

Sirius laughed again, his smile a permanent feature. "Hermione can explain some other time. Though I warn you, it's a soft topic for her."

Sirius continued to lead Harry up two more flights of stairs, until they were in front of a bedroom. There was a name on the door. Sirius. Sirius led Harry inside, suggesting he take a seat on the bed. Harry did as told, afraid of what might happen otherwise.

"Harry, has... god this is hard to explain. Has anyone... No. Uh let's see... Has anything strange ever happened to you? Yes, let's start with that."

Harry didn't know what to say." Well, um. I turned my teacher's wig blue. Is that what you mean?"

"Did it happen in anyway you can explain?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head. "Then yes, that is exactly what I mean. That would be your powers getting out of control. No doubt you were upset or scared at the time..."

"Powers?" Harry interrupted him. Why would he be kidnapped so that this man could have a talk to him about how strange his life was. He had talks like this 24/7 with the Dursley's.

"Why yes. Well, I assume your relatives told you?"

"Told me what?" Harry was curious as to what this man knew, or what he thought he knew, about him. That he himself did not know.

"You're a wizard Harry."

"I'm a what!"

"You are a wizard. As is everyone else currently residing in this very household. I'd say for now that's all you need to know. Unless you have a question that simply can't wait."

Harry thought about it. This was all insane. There was no possible way this man could be his Godfather. And there was no way he was a wizard. "How is it you're my Godfather? If you're really my Godfather, why haven't I met you before?"

"Well Harry, that is a very good question. One I can easily answer. You see, I am your Godfather because when your parents went into hiding, they chose me. In fact, I was the only one, besides your parents of course, who attended your christening. You haven't met me before, because I was framed for murder. For the first ten years after your parents deaths, I was in the wizard prison, Azkaban."

Harry stared at him dumbfounded. There was no way he had made that up on the spot. Wait, did he say his parents had gone into hiding? "What do you mean, when my parents went into hiding?"

The smile disappeared from Sirius' face. He looked ready to really murder someone. "What did your relatives tell you?" He demanded.

"They... they told me my parents died in a car crash." Harry explained. The look on Sirius' face told Harry his relatives had lied.

"Harry," he said, trying to calm down. "I wasn't planning for this to be a long conversation. But before you go down to join everybody, you need to know the truth. Harry, before you were born, there was a prophecy. I'm not entirely sure what it says, but your parents went into hiding after learning that an evil wizard was after them. I was to be their secret keeper, the only one to know where they were. When you were a year old, I convinced you parents I was the wrong choice for a secret keeper. I was sure I'd mess up somehow. And I couldn't be responsible for their deaths. They appointed someone else as their secret keeper, and he betrayed them. Harry, on Halloween night, the wizard found your parents, and murdered them. He tried to murder you too, but he couldn't. Hermione knows the details, we don't. Anyways, that is how you got that scar. And you are the reason that wizard vanished. Everyone knows your name. Your story. You are what they call, the Boy Who Lived."

"Are you telling me I'm famous for my parents deaths!"

"Unfortunately yes."

"How... how do I know the connection between you and my parents isn't false?" Harry asked.

Sirius pulled a photo from his pocket. "Here." He said, handing it to Harry.

Harry examined it. There he easily spotted his mum and dad, next to a younger Sirius. "This was the original Order of the Phoenix." Sirius explained. "On the right side of your mum, is Remus. I'm on the left side of your dad. Behind your parents, is... is Peter..."

"Is he...?" Harry started, unable to finish. Was that the man who had betrayed his parents? Sirius understood what he meant, and nodded.

Harry meant to hand the photo back to Sirius, but he wouldn't accept it. "Keep it." Harry slipped the photo into his pocket. "That's all you need to know tonight. Now let's go down to the feast, shall we?"

Harry nodded, following his Godfather. He was no longer unsure about his being there. This man was genuinely his Godfather. He knew it.

* * *

A/N: So, are you guys surprised? It was Hermione! Yes, I know Hermione is an okay flier, but I also know she hates flying and would be a little paranoid. Sirius is also alive! Who's happy about that? Yes, everything will be explained later on. Don't worry. But for now, it's on a need-to-know basis. Thanks 4 Reading. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Meet and Greet

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was having a bit of trouble wording it, but I think it turned out alright. As always I do not own Harry Potter - If I did, Hermione and Harry would have been a couple. Not Hermione and Ron or Harry and Ginny.

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen after Sirius. It was a long and narrow room, with a large table, accompanied by benches, which took up the majority of the small space. A lit fireplace stood at one end, cupboards at the other. There were a lot of people crammed into the room, and they all stopped talking immediately upon his entry. Harry watched as their eyes immediately wandered to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Sirius didn't appear to notice, as he began pointing and introducing everyone.

"Harry, let me introduce the Weasley's." He said, leading Harry towards a group of redheads. "This is Molly."

"Hello dear," She said, shaking Harry's hand politely. She was a plump woman, with a kind smile.

"Arthur." Harry turned away from Molly to greet her husband. He was about a foot taller than his wife, and Harry could have sworn there were one or two batteries in his front shirt pocket.

"And their children..." Harry turned to face the other six. "Ronald, who you've already met." Ronald waved to Harry, smiling. "His younger sister Ginny..." She blushed as he looked her way.

"And their older brothers, Percy, Charlie, Fred and George." Harry shook hands with Percy and Charlie, then turned towards Fred and George. He stared at them, unsure of who was who. The two brothers were identical to the last freckle. Harry knew he'd never be able to tell them apart. Or at least until they chose to wear name tags. The two smiled and shook hands with him as well.

"It's a shame you couldn't have met Bill." Mrs. Weasley said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Mr. Weasley pulled out a handkerchief, passing it to her.

Sirius continued, before Harry could ask who Bill was. "This is Fleur Delacour." Harry's jaw dropped. This woman was simply stunning. She was tall and slim, with extremely long silvery blond hair. And when she said hello, she had a delicate French accent.

"Hermione Granger, who you have also met. Sorry about that by the way." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Anyways, this is Minerva McGonagall." He pointed out an elderly woman, in emerald green robes, who smiled when he looked her way. "Mundungus Fletcher." He pointed to a squat bald man with bloodshot eyes. Who Harry avoided shaking hands with.

"Luna Lovegood." He pointed out a woman Harry's age with white blonde hair.

"Hello Harry." She said, in a dreamy voice.

"Uh...hello." He said back, not really sure if she was listening.

"Nymphadora Tonks..."

"Don't call me Nymphadora." A tall woman snarled. Harry jumped as her dark hair turned a bright fiery red. She had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Call her Tonks." Sirius suggested.

"Okay then, over there is Remus Lupin. He pointed out a tall man, who looked like he hadn't slept in ages. Remus waved. "You've caught him at a bad time I'm afraid."

"This is Neville Longbottom." He pointed at a man Harry's age with dark hair, holding an ancient looking toad. The toad hopped from Neville's grasp.

"Oh not again!" He cried, running after the amphibian.

"Now last but not least, over there are Olympe Maxime and Rubeus Hagrid."

Harry felt his jaw drop. Olympe and Rubeus were double the height of a regular person, and about double the width as well. "Don't worry," Sirius whispered. "They aren't that scary, they're actually completely harmless. You'll love them, I'm sure." Sirius smiled.

"Unfortunately Kingsley and Alastor are out at the moment, but they'll be back. You'll just have to meet them later. Have you eaten Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. He had indeed eaten, though it had been a rather small portion. That's how it always was at the Dursley's. Upon seeing the scrumptious food laid out on the table, he felt it was an offer he couldn't refuse. Plus it would give him some time to let all this new information sink in, and maybe get to know the Order of the Phoenix members better. Maybe he could even find out what this organization was for.

Everyone took a seat, and Harry found himself to be the unfortunate one wedged between Ronald and Hermione. Though Harry was able to ignore them. Soon the food was passed around, and it tasted just as good as it looked. Roast beef, boiled potatoes, roast chicken, peas and carrots. The food tasted like heaven compared to what the Dursley's usually served.

"Would you like a butterbeer Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked, confused with the concept.

"Here, just try it." She said, handing him a bottle. Harry reluctantly took a sip. The drink was mesmerizing. It was sweeter than sugar, and by far the best beverage Harry had ever tried in all his life.

"So, Harry. Can you tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Arthur questioned. "I've been asking Hermione muggle questions for years, and she's simply ignored me."

"Uh... what exactly is a muggle?" Harry asked.

"A muggle is what we call non magical folk." Remus explained.

"Okay then... Um... A rubber duck is merely for a child's enjoyment whilst in a bathtub?" Harry explained.

"That's simply fascinating. " He said, before having a bite of roast beef. "Now can you tell me..."

"Honestly Arthur, that's enough about muggles. Surely we can talk about something else."

Harry sighed in relief, mouthing a quick 'thank you,' to Mrs. Weasley. She replied with her own mouthed 'welcome.'

"How did you change your hair color?" Harry asked, looking at "Tonks."

She smirked, changing her nose into a beak, then changing it back. "It's not just my hair, I can change pretty much any part of my appearance. I'm a metamorphmagus, it allows me to change my appearance at will."

"That's really neat," Harry commented.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"What is that smell?" Ginny interrupted, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Soon everyone was able to smell it, and was plugging their noses. Ronald smirked. "Nice one!" He cried, high fiving Fred and George.

"Nice? You three are so immature." Hermione shrieked. "Honestly, was a dungbomb really necessary?"

"Why of course..." Fred smirked.

"We had to find some way to welcome Harry." George finished.

"This is not a welcoming! This is a complete embarrassment!" Hermione shrieked.

"Says you 'mione. Everyone else is fine with it." Ron said, standing up.

Hermione followed in suit. "No everyone is not alright with it! Why can't you all act your age?"

"I'll have you know we're as mature as it gets." Ron argued.

"Mature? Ronald, you don't know the meaning of mature!"

"Sure I do!"

"No you do not!"

"Yeah I do!"

"Enough!" Sirius yelled. "This is ridiculous. Would the two of you please sit down!" Hermione and Ron quickly sat back down, unaware they had stood up in the first place. "You've done a bloody good job of showing Harry your immaturity. Yes, I'm talking about you too, Hermione. We all know it wasn't necessary for Fred and George to set off a dungbomb, but honestly, do you have to start an argument with Ron every time something doesn't go according to plan?" He shook his head. "I suggest we get some rest. I think we all need it. Ron, you have an extra bed in your room. Correct?" Ron nodded. "Good, would you mind sharing with Harry, that would be appreciated. You'll have to show him to the room."

"Okay," He agreed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"I don't suppose you got any of Harry's things?"

"Um..." She stalled, unsure of what to say.

Sirius sighed, knowing fully well she had not done anything according to plan. "That's quite alright, I sent a patronus to Kingsley and Alastor. They'll be making a stop for Harry's things, and should arrive soon."

"I have to say, I'm not surprised Hermione screwed up."

"Shut up Ronald, or I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to get your fat arse off the floor!" Hermione shrieked.

"Enough, both of you. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Stop the bickering." Sirius pleaded.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Ron said, shooting a dirty look at Hermione.

The two of them got up from their seats. Harry following Ron, up the stairs and to the main hallway. "Sorry about 'mione. She's mental that one, I'm telling ya."

A loud shrieking was heard. Harry quickly covered his ears in an attempt to block out the horrible noise. Ron blushed. "Sorry about that. It's the portrait of Sirius' mother. 'Mione and I must have woken her up." Ron apologized.

Normally Harry would have asked how you could wake up a portrait, but he was too tired to bother. He'd find out eventually anyways.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and two men walked in. One had a suitcase in hand. He was bald, and had a single gold hoop earring on his left ear. He seemed friendly enough. Then there was the other. He was truly terrifying in Harry's opinion. He had an eye patch, but it had an actual eye that moved around out of control. His face was covered in scars, and his nose looked as if it had been broken at least twice.

"Harry, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Ma... Alastor Moody." Ron introduced, pointing out who was who.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kingsley said, shaking Harry's hand. "I believe this is yours." He handed Harry his suitcase.

"Thanks."

"Wow, I'd say that's pretty good timing." Said Ron. "Come on Harry, follow me to the room."

Ron lead Harry up two flights of stairs to a small bedroom. There were two single beds, and a rather interesting portrait in the room. A nervous owl fluttered around in its cage.

"That's Pig, don't mind him. He's a fluffy little nutcase."

"Pig?" Harry asked. He had never seen anything that looked less like a pig.

"Ginny named him. It's short for Pigwidgeon. Tried to call the bloody thing something else, but he wouldn't answer to anything else. So, now he's Pig." Ron explained.

"Oh."

After, Ron explained the rules of quidditch, before the two of them got ready for bed. Harry was quickly adjusting to this place. He felt more at home than he had at the Dursley's. The minute Harry's head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

_A woman stood in front of a crib, in what appeared to be a small nursery. Her hair was bright red, her eyes a striking green. Tears stained her cheeks, and her lip quivered as she spoke._

* * *

_"Not the children, please no, take me, kill me instead." She pleaded, desperate._

_"Stand aside you silly girl…" A man covered from head to toe in a dark cloak, demanded._

_"Not the children, please no, take me, kill me instead." She repeated._

_"This is my last warning…" He threatened._

_"Not the children! Please… have mercy… Not the children! I'll do anything…"_

_There was a bright flash of green, a high pitched scream, and in mere moments, the woman lay on the floor. Dead._

* * *

Harry shot out of bed. Panting from the horrific nightmare. He had had the same dream before. Plenty of times at the Dursley's in fact. But this time, it had felt so real, like he had really been there. He shook the thought from his head.

He glanced at his wrist, but realized he had left his watch in the kitchen. Sure they wouldn't mind him wandering at night, he snuck out of bed, and out into the hallway.

He cringed as the floorboards creaked under his feet, but Harry kept going. A run down hallway wouldn't stop him. Besides, they couldn't possibly get mad at him for retrieving his watch.

He made it past the next two staircases, arriving undetected in the kitchen. He spotted his watch on the table, and reached out to grab it, when he heard sobbing. Looking further down the table, he saw someone, head resting on the table, crying. He cautiously approached them, then gasped.

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm. What's going on? You'll have to read to find out! Hope you liked this chapter! As usual, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
